


Immaturity

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight between Liam and Louis, Louis gets called immature, and they don't speak for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaturity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

“Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you should grow up and stop treating everything like a joke?”

Louis shook his head. “I don’t treat everything as a joke.”

“You never just stop dancing around, making jokes, and talking about inane things,” Liam said. “It’s like you’re not even a real person.”

“I’m just being happy,” Louis said. “Isn’t that better than being boring all the time?”

“Nobody’s happy all the time,” Liam said. “You’re just immature.”

“I’m not happy all the time,” Louis said. “But wouldn’t it be better for me to act happy?”

“Not if you’re not actually happy!” Liam exclaimed. “You’re like a child! Just take things seriously. I’m tired of you just laughing and being so silly all the time.”

Louis blinked several times. “Then you’re just tired of me,” he said. “So I guess that’s that.”

Louis strode out, about to close the door before pausing. “Here’s me taking something seriously.”

He slammed the door, making a huge crash and a rattling noise.

Liam stared after him, shaking his head slightly. Mumbling to himself, he went over and locked the door, making sure Louis couldn’t come back in. 

Nobody knew that anything was wrong until they were all together, eating and chatting, and Harry saw that Louis and Liam were as far apart as possible, both deep in conversation with someone else, not even glancing at the other.

Harry didn’t mention it, but he later told Zayn and Niall what he’d noticed, and they agreed that it was strange.

The next day they had an interview, and they started to notice that Louis and Liam were gouging at each other, making nasty comments that weren’t necessary in the slightest.

It made Harry at the least feel uncomfortable. He still didn’t talk to Louis or Liam about it, but…the whole thing was strange. 

They all kind of ignored it- the tense silences, awkward comments, and the fact that Liam and Louis weren’t even looking at each other.

But then, during a concert, Liam stole Louis’ solo.

That was the turning point. Louis had gotten one word in and Liam just stepped in, singing over Louis until he stopped. Louis glared at Liam through the whole part, and then stormed off the stage. Liam ignored it, but Harry and Zayn chased after Louis, leaving Niall to deal with Liam.

The fans freaked out, screaming and yelling at a huge volume. Harry and Zayn dragged Louis back on stage, ignoring his protests.

“Suck it up,” Harry said. “I don’t care what’s wrong with you two, you can’t just quit in the middle of a song.”

The fans cheered when they returned on stage. Harry couldn’t help but think that they didn’t deserve it. They were a mess.

“You guys need to talk it out,” Niall said, his hands on his hips. “Just get over your stupid fight and act normal again. I’m tired of this.”

“We’re all tired of this,” Harry said. “You’re both acting really immaturely.”

Louis sniffed, turning his head to the side. They’d sat Louis and Liam next to each other, but they still hadn’t so much as glanced at each other.

“You have two days to figure things out,” Zayn said, gesturing for them to leave. “And if you don’t, we’ll force you to.”

Liam and Louis were shoved out of the dressing room, and they barely looked at each other as they started walking.

“I’m sorry,” Liam muttered.

“I know,” Louis said. “You’re so reasonable.”

They stopped walking, finally facing each other.

“You’re not immature,” Liam said, sighing. “I’m immature for yelling at you.”

Louis shrugged. “I’m a little immature.”

“Yeah,” Liam said, smiling. “But I suppose that’s okay.”


End file.
